Increases in the prevalence of computing devices and of data generated, there are some circumstances in which data is processed multiple times before it is in a usable format. However, such conversion may create difficulties in verifying the data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.